1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to obtain samples of organ tissue in performing a biopsy, and more particularly the invention involves a device which facilitates palpating an area of a body organ, with means for guiding biopsy needle to the particular area being palpated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore biopsy needles have been inserted into organs in body cavities with no assurance that the precise desired area has been located, from which area a tissue sample is to be extracted. Sonogram equipment is available which enables a surgeon to insert a biopsy needle into an internal organ while observing the needle placement on the sonogram screen. Such equipment can be used for a limited number of organs; but a principal disadvantage is that such equipment is not generally available in most physician's offices. More importantly, many times the sonogram display is unclear and it is important that the surgeon or diagnostician physically feel the area of interest by actual palpation of the organ. In many situations, such as examination of the prostate gland and other organs transrectally, transvaginally, intra-abdominally, etc., a need had existed for means to enable palpating a particular area of an internal organ and therefore simultaneously guiding a biopsy needle precisely to the palpated area while the surgeon's palpating finger is placed in that area.